The search for new materials evidencing superconducting properties has expanded conservatively. This has resulted in a rapid discovery of new materials possessing superconducting properties. Typically, these materials must be tested to determine their superconducting properties. Often, in order to test these newly discovered materials, special apparati are constructed to test for specific parameters such as the critical field, H.sub.c. The critical field, H.sub.c, is defined as the magnetic field at which the superconducting material will become normal, or no longer be superconducting.
Many practical applications, developed for the use of these new superconducting materials, are accomplished by long strips, ribbons, or wire of superconducting material. Typically, the superconducting material is more easily manufactured in these forms, thereby attributing to their use in practical applications. However, it is often difficult to test the superconducting continuity of such long strands, ribbons, or wires. Therefore, if a small portion of the superconducting material has a low critical field, H.sub.c, the operation of the whole device incorporating the superconducting material may be in jeopardy.
Therefore, as a result of the rapidly increasing discovery of new materials having superconducting properties and the efforts in which to devise practical applications therefor, there is an urgent need for providing the ability to test them quickly and efficiently.